yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Greiger
| English = }} Krieger, known as Bommer in the Japanese anime, is a participant in the Fortune Cup. An honorable duelist, Krieger is prideful yet stoic. Likely of Southwestern Native American origin, he comes from a destitute village which he duels to provide financial aid to. Krieger and his people are descendants of the People of the Stars, having knowledge of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, as he stated that, if he lost, he wanted to be defeated by one of the Five Dragons. Biography Early Life Yliaster used Krieger's village as the site of an "experiment" to summon the Crimson Dragon, which completely destroyed the village. Knowing information which Yliaster doesn't want anyone to know, Krieger became involved in some sort of compromise with Rex Goodwin, agreeing that KaibaCorp will provide aid for reconstruction of the village in exchange for exposing the Signers during the Fortune Cup. However, he had planned to reveal the scandal upon winning the Fortune Cup. Fortune Cup His first match is against Luna, but as her brother is substituting for her, he ends up dueling a disguised Leo instead. Though Leo puts up a valiant fight, Krieger wins easily, never even being intimidated. During the break between his match and the next match between Akiza and Sir Randsborg, Krieger is stopped in the hall by Lazar, who informs him that he dueled the wrong twin. Krieger's opponent in the semifinals is Yusei. During the match, Krieger gains an advantage over Yusei by summoning his trump card, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, within the second turn of the duel. Yusei is able to destroy it, but not before being left with only 300 Life Points after taking massive damage from both its massive attack power and destructive burn effect. Despite losing his key card, Krieger however keeps Yusei at bay with his Chariot Pile trap until he Summons "Dark Dive Bomber", but Yusei was able to defeat Krieger before he could use its burn effect to clinch the match. Having lost the match and enraged at no longer being able to help his younger brother and sister, Krieger decides to take revenge on Goodwin for his village's destruction. Krieger uses his Duel Runner to rocket toward the box room, intending to kill Goodwin. Yusei attempts to stop him, but one of the spikes on Krieger's Duel Runner flies off and crashes into the box. Goodwin catches it with his prosthetic hand. When both riders crash land, an enraged Krieger grabs Yusei and asks him why he stopped him. Yusei tells him if he continued, he'll be no better than the person who set up the experiment. Krieger is arrested by the Securities after his assault on Goodwin. He leaves a message to Yusei telling him to carry out his own mission. Dark Signers Krieger is being transported in a Security vehicle at the time the abilities of the Dark Signers Misty Lola and Carly Nagisa awaken. The city is shaken as the Lizard and Hummingbird Nazca lines appear in New Domino. The vehicle transporting Krieger is within the borders of the flaming lines. When Misty Summons "Earthbound God - Ccarayhua" the guards transporting Krieger as well as most everyone else within the Nazca border are absorbed by it to fulfill its summoning. Krieger is then freed from their custody by Demak, who seems to know him somehow. It has been shown that at some point in the up coming future he will have a rematch with Leo, apparently under the influence of the Dark Signers. Deck Krieger plays a Reactor Deck. His monsters are based on World War II-style aircrafts and inflict damage to his opponent whenever a specific type of card is played. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters